A Pirates Life for Me
by Konan15
Summary: She was someone important to her but she didn't belong in her world, after all, she was the king of the pirates but not because she wanted to be
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything I'm just using this for my own amusement Kim Possible is owned by Disney

The seas were calm as the ship rocked back and forth a soft rhythm lulling one into a presence of peace. Looking up into the endless sky I felt a sense of tranquility only second to having her near me, lost in memory my eyes closed and my mind drifted thinking of times when I felt more alive than in the midst of battle.

"Captain ship ahead off the starboard bow" someone shouted from the crows nest above the main mast of The Devil's Trinity.

Green eyes were alert in seconds as a spyglass was pulled out from the pocket of the waistcoat and looked ahead spotting the ship sporting the Imperial Navy flag. A savage smirk crossed my face as I placed the spyglass in its proper resting place and looked out to the crew. "Alright lads time to earn ya keep everyone on the main deck full canvas fly our colors and make ready the cannons on the starboard side and fire on my command."

The ship came to life as everyone went about their jobs the mainsail came down as The Devil's Trinity picked up speed the little ship in the horizon growing by the second. The sound of metal scraping sheaths was heard as the boarding crew drew their weapons in anticipation for the battle that was soon to come. Waves crashed against the bow of The Devil's Trinity, as the ship drew closer I could hear the commotion on the Navy's ship as echoes from their caption was given. "Well, boys it seems we have ourselves a fighter must not have heard who runs these waters eh?" The roars of laughter could be heard as the final distance was gained. "Your orders captain?" With the devil smile and a single nod, the cries of fire could be heard.

Adrenaline filled my every muscle when the air was filled thick with smoke as both ships fired canon after canon. In that opportune moment, I grabbed a rigging and swung over quickly dispatching of the nearest soldier to get in the way of my prize. Landing on the main deck of the ship pistol at the ready I shot down the closest soldier and brought my cutlass to strike down another in a deadly dance of steel and blood. Bodies littered the deck as I made my to the captains quarter in search of the log book but my path was blocked by a soldier on the large size, '_Someone's been drinking their milk' _my cutlass resting on my shoulders.

"In the name of his majesty and as Lieutenant of this vessel this is the farthest you go you filthy pirate" he growled. His posture poised with every intention of striking me down here and now. _As if he could_

"His majesty huh... Well, his highness" my voice dripping with sarcasm "has something of mine to which I'd appreciate getting back you wouldn't know where it is now would you?"

"The only thing found is your noose on the executioner's block" he yelled in a self-righteous tone and with that he charged.

I brought my cutlass up to take his blow head on and met face to face sparks flying from the swords in a match of strength. His eyes widened at the sudden show of brute force before scrunching in frustration, the feeling of losing becoming imminent.

Deciding to play a little I disengaged before running in his guard and striking his shoulder leaving a gaping wound. The lieutenant took a glance at his bleeding wound before charging back in a blinding rage.

Taking his speeding momentum then ducking his body went flying over the railing. The aforementioned man was falling and with grace I followed his body down, my sword going through his heart killing him.

The sounds of fighting continued in our favor as more and more soldiers were being cut down. My eyes scanned the ship for one other person in particular and on my second once over a puffed white wig caught my sights. The gutless coward trying to board one of the longboats in a panicked frenzy. Before he could untie safety knots my pistol shot out scarring the man _No boy _I thought. He looked terrified as the sounds of heels clicked against the floorboards with every step forward he took one back until he was corned.

With one hand against the side of his face, the other sat on his cheek before running down his chest and halting at his waist where his pistol rested. Quick as a flash I drew the gun before shooting three consecutive shots in the air getting the rest of the ship's attention. The fighting died down as the soldiers saw their captain in a perilous situation the steaming gun aimed for his throat.

"That's better" my voice rang out. "I really do hate to yell. Now seeing as your captains indisposed, eyes raking over to the crew, strip the ship take all the essential back to the Trinity. Stoppable go over the logs and make sure we have everything of value the gun powder and charts go down to that blue idiot below deck and as for the rest of you kill the remaining crew keeps one other alive I don't care who." The cries of the soldiers bickering could be heard as each sold out the other in order to survive.

"Except for you captain," my eyes went back to the captain and his body tensed as he realized I was addressing him. "You're gonna tell me exactly what I want to know."

"Wh- who are you?" His voice trembling

"Oh, where are my manners please forgive me." My hands went to the tricorn hat as raven locks freed from it's confides flowed down my back and with a deep bow introduction were made.

"You're talking with the king of pirates Shego." Now you have two options" and with a viper speed, his throat was in my hand dangling a foot above the floorboards. "You can either brush up on your swimming or give me information."

"I'll tell you anything" clawing her wrists hoping to get another breath of air

"Good boy" as he was dropped unceremoniously on his ass and with no time to think he was staring down the barrel of her pistol for a second time.

"Where's my Kimmie?"

So yeah this is a new one for me I don't know where this idea came from but it was stuck in my head for a while so I thought what the hell I might as well see if anything can come of it tell me what you think any criticism is more than welcome no matter how harsh as long as it's criticism. No flames plz I'm still new to writing so I'm figuring out writing styles.


	2. Chapter 2

An eighteen-year-old Shego whipped around another corner hoping to lose her pursuers in a vain attempt of finishing a simple job. Her only problem being... "These damn soldiers won't leave me alone, don't they have anything better to do" muttering under my breath. Peeking out from the corner the soldiers were dispersing in different directions hoping to cover more ground.

"So you're the one the guards are looking for." The pirate whipped around heart lurching. The young woman rolled her eyes, a glass of wine held precariously in one finely manicured hand as she dropped casually on a chaise. Legs dangling off the edge, head tipping back as she swallowed the last drops from their glass.

"If you call the guards-"

"Do I look like I'm calling the guards? Please. You picked a terrible hiding place. Practically a dragon's tower up here drink?" Extending a glass filled with wine.

"I think you've had enough."

"God, you're judgy for someone running from soldiers, aren't you?" She had a carefree expression and a lazy smile, her eyes filled with mirth as if this were just an everyday occurrence.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if I'm the one helping came" the snarky reply

"How are you helping any-"

"Check down there, that girl will hang or it'll be you that takes their place"

"Shit looks like they caught up" she mumbled under her breath.

"Well are you coming or what," the stranger asked standing on steady legs. "Better answer quick"

Looking at the offered hand cautiously only one question came to mind. "Why are you helping me after all I could be a thief or worse."

"You're probably right," she said walking closer to me. "But somehow I feel compelled to help you I don't know why that it is." She practically whispered. Her eyes seemed to dim a little less before her face perked up. Besides, they have better things to do than chase down a kid

"What's down there" my head swerved to the incoming voices interrupting the witty retort on my tongue.

"Don't have a choice now do I?" Begrudgingly grabbing the strangers offered hand and hoisted up onto the balcony

"Over here, sir, we found her," a man said from below us.

Looking back a group of soldiers was already tailing us whistleblowing as more soldiers came running to the alert.

"Well, that didn't take long now" the stranger said breaking out into a sprint across the rafters. "They must really not like you"

"Well, let's just say people like me aren't really welcomed in these parts," I said. We continued running across rafters and roofs shimming downpipes and ducking into alleys trying to lose the pursuing soldiers. After running for what felt like hours we hid in a poorly lit alley catching our breaths.

"That begs the question then what were you doing in those parts," the stranger asked

Looking up at the clear blue sky an explosion followed by a smoke pillar filled the air.

"Why getting my crew princess" pivoting on her heels Shego ran down the alley towards the smoke leaving the stranger behind. Getting there without being spotted she saw the soldiers that were previously chasing her fighting escaped inmates trying to wrangle them back to prison. From her vantage point atop a random balcony, a soldier was bearing down a tall lanky man with blue tinted skin. Jumping from the perch black heeled boots landed on the back of the soldier knocking him unconscious. She grabbed the man by the back of his coat whisking him away from the fray.

"About time Shego do you know how long I was waiting for you"

Shego looked back to give her cargo a whithering glare while making it back to the docks unnoticed. "No, I don't Drakken but by all means, tell me whose fault it was to get caught in the first place? Whose the reason we're in this mess hmm?"

The aforementioned Drakken pouted feeling chastised. "Words hurt too Shego"

With a roll of her eyes, she dragged the man around another corner into an empty street. Dropping Drakken she turns towards him.

"Did you at least get what you came here for?" She had no idea what they were here for other than the fact that he said it was imperative they get to it first. That was all he gave up not a clue so she dropped it as long as she got paid she couldn't have cared less.

"Well about that" Drakken mumbled

"Don't tell me you didn't get it" her hands flared to life in an eerie green glow lighting up the empty street.

"Wa Wa Wait Wait now Shego before you do anything rash-"

"Rash RASH is putting it lightly" her hands were glowing brighter now the plasma growing with her increased anger. "Did you at least tell the others where to meet up?"

"Yes, I did manage to get the word around AND I know where it is the guards said it's on a visiting lords possession. It was supposed to be delivered to the captain tomorrow morning."

"Which one of the visiting lords" gritted teeth asked

"The Possibles" Drakken whimpered

The sound of a shrill squeal could be heard across town as Drakken fled towards the docks a green plasma blast right on his ass. Getting her plasma under control she looked to sky releasing an exasperated breath. "I really need a drink" and with that Shego headed to the shadiest part of town hoping to get info on the visiting lord and hopefully quell her rage.

A few loose lips and filled pockets later Shego got an address and a name to go with it, after drinking her fill she was on her way. Careful this time around not to get spotted she looked to the paper with the address and looked up '_It's a tavern I'm surprised someone working for this lord even knows where to find one'. _Quietly going in through the second story window Shego climbed the rafters picking a good corner to lean against and waited.

It was nearing the ends of the night and she was no close to finding who this person was. '_Looks like this is a bust should've known not to trust that bastard.'_

With an aggravated grunt she was about to call it quits for the night and just raid it in the morning when the faint whisper of the name was heard. Kim. Looking down in the flood of people one person alone stood out amongst the drunkards. She wore a revealing dress that took a daring plunge showing just the tips of her cleavage and her red hair pooled around her back a scarf tied around her head to keep her bangs from her face. "It couldn't be" I wondered aloud

Keeping her in my sights she went straight to the bartender and mumbled a few words to him and within moments he disappeared to reappear with a mug and a key. Swapping coins for the key he went about his way serving other customers. It wasn't long before a woman dressed in the tavern uniform came by and with hushed tones, the key was dropped in her hand disappearing in her pocket. Spying the waitress Shego climbed down the rafters blending into the crowd with practiced ease. Catching up with the waitress she traded a few gold pieces for the key and headed upstairs.

Finding the room took no time at all as the door was unlocked with the key and quietly closed. The room was nothing special a bed against the far wall tucked underneath the window and a half-lit candle sitting on the desk bathing the room in a soft glow.

"I'll be right there" she called out from another room.

With nothing better to do Shego sat ontop the desk forgoing the chair altogether. Within a few moments, she came out with just her leggings and a tunic her red hair free falling down her neck.

Without the adrenaline of the chase or the tavern's occupants, I was able to get a better look at her and just for a moment my whole world shifted. Her green eyes were a shade or two lighter then mines and held a longing sadness behind them, something in me wished to see them shine but as soon as those feelings came they were gone.

Shaking out my reverie my mind went back to the job at hand. "Well well if it isn't my one and only princess." '_Where did this possession come from?'_ "Didn't know you went moonlighting in a place like this thought you had more class than that."

Her shocked expression turned to one of surprise asshe barked out a laugh. She was surprised to see her little runaway here after all she left her in the middle of a prison break but then again she did love the impromptu excitement. '_After all, it's not like I'm gonna have my freedom for much longer_.' I could say the same to you ya know what are you still doing here I thought you were here to get your crew?

Jumping off the desk I walked across the room till I was just a hairs breath from her lips and leaned in, beneath me the beginnings of a tattoo peeked out and in an instant I recognized it. "Change of plans princess I'm here to collect and I think you know exactly what I'm here for isn't that right Kimberly Anne Possible" my voice taking up a haughty tone stepping away from her an amused grin spreading across Shego's face.

Amusement quickly turned to sadness before sharpening to annoyance. "How did you know I'd be here."

"I did my homework." Shego walked around Kim's frozen form to the room she just came out of. A little black box with a chain sat ontop a waistcoat and clothing. '_This must be it I'm guessing but why does this seem familiar somehow.'_ Ignoring the sense of deja vu Shego came out with a grin but it was cut short as the sound of cocking was heard. The barrel of a pistol aiming right at her chest. "We both know your not gonna pull that trigger."

Kim wasn't able to respond as the door was kicked open and smoke filled the room. Men came in with a with a flurry and before she knew it Shego was whiplashed with the back of the gun the black box still firmly tucked in her hand.

Waking up to a quiet room and a screaming headache Shego frantically looked around the room hoping to find any sign of the redhead when that proved to be in vain she went back to looking for any signs of the men who grabbed Kim. In between the door and the wall, a small bandanna was wedged in between, with a forceful pull the bandanna came loose to reveal the typical skull and crossbones with the addition of a helmet mask.

"Dementor you short little bastard you're dead when I find you."

Back at the Devil's Trinity Drakken was pacing the deck lazily giving orders to the rest of the crew prepping them for departure as soon as their captain came with their prize.

The first mate of the Devil's Trinity was someone everyone on the ship knew not to cross next to the captain that is. Their carefree attitude was just a front to a vicious mean streak to those that happened to piss them off. With nothing else to do until the captain came, she came from below deck dressed in a white tunic with a brown vest over it black trousers with boots and a green bandana to cover her hair to see the crew working on the riggings and sails. "Drakken where is the captain?"

Drakken in his started state almost fell if it weren't for the first mate's quick reflexes. "Thank you, Hana, as for Shego I MAY have slightly made an error when it came to our prize."

"Careful with my name now Drakken a lot of new faces on board wouldn't want a mutiny now and as for your little screw up I'd suggest you head below deck I see her on the horizon." Throwing a tiny smile toward him, Drakken made himself scarce fearful of Shego's ire. Hana made her way to the quarter deck leaning on the banister watching the fluttering of the crew.

Captain on deck someone called. Shego strode on the deck with a purposeful stride heading straight for the wheel while giving orders. "Raise anchor and lower the sails we're leaving." The crew got back to work setting sail for open waters. Well most of them anyways.

"What is this crap? It's bad luck to have a woman on board. Besides, we already have a captain." A portly man stepped through the crowd of new faces with a look of disgust gesturing where Drakken once stood.

Shego in her infinite patience feigned horror. "Oh god, you should have said so. I would never have forced you to suffer such a thing if I knew." She looked at the regular faces of her crew and smiled.

"Toss the bastard into the sea so he's not tainted by femininity." With great amusement and even quicker execution, two burly men hoisted the man up threw him overboard and went back to work.

"Anyone else?"

The rest were quiet as they watched the man treading on water fearing the same fate if they spoke up.

"That's better" with that Shego continued her trek to the wheel. As soon as they hit open waters Hana came up behind Shego discarding the vest and bandanna letting her midnight crop hair flow in the wind. 'Well did you get it?'

Shego pulled out the black box from inside her pocket. "This should be what Drakken was talking about it's the only thing that stood out in the room, unfortunately, I wouldn't know considering someone did a quick snatch before I could even guess to what this thing does." Shego tossed the box to her first mate hoping to get a second opinion.

Hana looked over the black object hoping to see anything of notice when it suddenly flipped open a red arrow continuously spinning clockwise. "Well, it looks like it's supposed to be a compass, unfortunately, it's busted," she said throwing it back to Shego.

Shego caught it and snapped it shut unbeknownst to either of them the compass settled on a single direction.

They were on open waters now and with no idea where to go Hana decided to ask "Where to now captain"

With only one destination in mind. "Set a course for Tortuga."

So here's the next one I have a rough idea of where I want this to go but putting it on paper is a different story if you wanna throw idea's at me I don't mind at all. Lemme know what you think I'm still a noob writer so bear with me


End file.
